Fred On St. Patrick's Day
Fred on St. Patrick's Day is the 2nd episode of the Classic FRED YouTube series, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on March 15, 2007 (Later reuploaded on April 30, 2008). Description Fred celebrates St. Patty's Day and has a hackin' BLAST! Synopsis Fred celebrates Saint Patick's Day alone. Plot Fred starts the episode by acting like a leprechaun. He then goes on to say that he tricked "you", the viewer, into thinking he was a leprechaun. Fred is once again left home alone, as his mother is partying at a country club. Fred says that there is a burglar on the loose, but his mom said that he would be fine. Fred then goes on to talk about St. Patrick's Day festivities, including wearing green and eating green foods. Fred says that his mother got him green wine to drink (This directly contradicts "Fred on Halloween," where his mother said that she did not want Fred to drink alcohol). Fred mentions how he has a temper problem, and that his mother questioned him about the broken PlayStation from "Fred on Halloween." His mom had him start taking medication for his temper. Fred says that he wanted to see a leprechaun so that he could get a pot of gold. Fred is confirmed to be 5 years old in this episode. Fred says that his mom was fired from her job at the fast food restaurant (Making her going to the country club seem unlikely), but he said that his mom did put a set of fake teeth in his stocking. He then ponders on why she would put them in his stocking rather than Santa. He starts playing with a toy bear and a carriage, but the bear supposedly bites Fred, so he begins beating it against the carriage. He says that he has not been taking his medication lately. Fred then begins singing a song about St. Patrick's Day, and once finished, holds up his cat, Dolly and says goodbye. Transcript (Fred is dressed up as a leprechaun with a blanket around him and fake teeth in his mouth) Fred: Hey, I'm a leprechaun! I'm a leprechaun. Hi. Um, uh... (takes off his blanket and fake teeth and laughs) I got you! Hey, I'm just kidding. I'm not a leprechaun, I'm Fred. Um... and... I think I got you because um... I... uh... um... you were like scared looking and you actually thought I was a leprechaun. Okay, let's make everything green. (snaps fingers when the screen turns green) Yeah. Hoo, hoo, hoo! Yeah. Okay. Well, um, like as on Halloween, Mom is you know like, she's not... she said that she doesn't have the time or the money to spend time with me, so yeah. She's out at a local Country Club, partying. She left me home alone and I'm 5 and we have left this burglar guy on the loose, but she said that I'm tough enough that I won't get caught by him. Okay. Well, um, I like, love St. Patrick's Day because you gotta wear green. See? I'm wearing green right now. Uh, yeah. It's really fun and you could like... (puts his fake teeth back in his mouth) ...act like a leprechaun. (takes his fake teeth off) Yeah, it's fun too. Um, and yeah. You uh, it's really fun. Trust me, I mean, you could drink green milk. Eat like green macaroni and stuff. My mom gave me green wine to drink. She got left home some wine for me. Um, and she said I can drink it if I'm bored. Um, I'm kind of boring here. Um, I'm gonna... since on Halloween, you know how I told you that I have a temper problem? Um, my mom came home that night after we did - we're done partying, um, and she looked at the PlayStation. She asked me why it was broken and I told her that I did it. Uh, she just said that I take medication. I don't know why but she like, give me like, these little like, tiny pill things and I put 'em in my mouth and then I - she kind of like sticks her finger and puts it down my throat for me. Hope I see a leprechaun because my mom always tell me that leprechauns did exist and I want to see one 'cause I want to get a pot of gold. Um... (wipes his nose with his hand) ...oh, well, she told me I can't do that! Remember? (wipes again) Oh, sorry, mom. She - my mom to get me a leprechaun costume and I could like wear it alone at home and like stare at myself on the mirror, but she said that I couldn't because I'm too old for that 'cause I'm 5. She said that also... um... my mom, she got fired from her job at a f... the fast food restaurant and she's really down about it and um... she said that we can't afford anything right now. She bought me those. (holds up his fake teeth) She put those in my stocking. (gasps) What? Why would she put 'em in there? I thought Santa did. (screen cuts to Fred's toy bear in a carriage as he plays with them) Fred: Oh, little baby! (puts his finger to the bear's mouth) Ow! You bit me! (slams the bear on the carriage and shakes the carriage) You frickin' bit me! (shakes the bear, bites it and growls) (screen cuts to Fred after putting the bear down) Fred: My temper... medication. I haven't been taking it lately. Don't tell my mom, though. I don't want to take it. (snaps his fingers and sings) Let's... just make a little song about... St. Patrick's Day. Sing along. (cat meows) Fred: (continues singing) Sing with me. (holds up his cat with rabies, put her down and sings) It's St. Patrick's Day... is the day... where you get to wear green. You wear green pea. You wear green saints. You eat green macaroni. Is the thing! YEAH!!! WHOOOOOOOOO!!!!! And it just makes you feel so good inside. WHOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! AAAAAHHHH!!!! AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! (speaks) So, bye! Oh! (pops his mouth and holds up his cat again) And Dolly here says "bye", too. (to the cat) Say "bye". (as the cat while shaking his cat's paw like she's waving "goodbye") Bye! I love you all! (Fred) Fred: (offscreen, singing) St. Patrick's Day... is the day... where you get to wear green... Characters * Fred Figglehorn * Cat with Rabies (Dolly) * Bear (toy, no dialogue) Trivia * First and only time Fred turns the screen green. * Just like the previous episode, the video was not uploaded to YouTube on the day the holiday falls on, but it is possible Fred did record the video on the day of the holiday, but besides to put it on another day besides that day. * This episode seems to follow the Halloween episode, Fred talks about when he breaks the PlayStation, which was in the previous episode, he also forgot and accidentally wiped his nose with his hand again, and he says that he forgot that he wasn't supposed to do that, which was what he says in the previous episode. He also talks about his temper tantrum, a problem that was brought up in Fred on Halloween. * When the baby bear "bites" Fred, if you listen closely, it sounds like he says, "You f***ing bit me," but he likely said fricking. * If you listen when Fred snaps his fingers and sings the song, you can hear the kitten meow. * Fred is confirmed to be 5 years old in this episode. Category:Videos